1000 Miles
by Goddess Heather
Summary: Lindsey has these evil hand issues, so what if he turned to --his brother?
1. Disclaimer and stuff

*** This template was automatically generated by the nummytreats Posting  
  
*** Interface. Please use it! It makes the archivists' lives much easier.  
  
*** It's at: http://nummy.verticalcrawl.com/cgi-bin/upload.cgi  
  
Title: 1000 Miles  
  
Author: Goddess Heather  
  
Email: plamodesmata49@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: S/X  
  
Date: 11/30/01  
  
Category: Alternate Universes  
  
Website: http://www.shaded-skies.co.uk/deadlylove/  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. Wish I did, oh the fun we would have! The  
  
song that Xander sings is Blink 182's Adam's Song.  
  
Notes: This was orginally Snippet, 'cause I didn't think I'd be continuing it,  
  
but all the lovely feedback convinced me. So now it's really been named.  
  
Summary: Lindsey is actually Xander's brother, so what happens when the two  
  
estranged siblings meet?  
  
Warning: violence, hurt/comfort 


	2. Evil Hand Issues

Part 1  
  
Please see part 0 (template) for warnings and summary.  
  
"I don't see why he has to stay here."  
  
"Angel, he just quit working for an evil law firm, he can't stay at his place,  
  
plus this way you can keep an eye on him."  
  
"Cordy, come on," there was a distinct note of whining in his voice.  
  
"Look, his friend or whatever should be here some time today, you can wait that  
  
long."  
  
"Fine, I'll be in the training room." Angel was fixing to stride out, but just  
  
as he was turning to go a very familiar voice sounded in the lobby of the  
  
Hyperion.  
  
"So, how is everyone today?" There standing in front of the doors was Xander  
  
Harris. Xander turned and walked over to Lindsey, "Linds, are you okay?" This  
  
was spoken quietly, much too quiet for Xander. Lindsey just nodded in shock.  
  
Xander started running his hands up and down Lindsey's body in a methodical  
  
checking that appeared to be well practiced. Lindsey held his arms out and up  
  
at the appropriate places, apparently also well versed in this ritual.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Good." The word was short and clipped, it seemed that since Xander has  
  
determined that Lindsey was okay he was going to be angry at him. His right  
  
hand can up and smacked Lindsey up-side his head.  
  
"Ow," Lindsey said rubbing his now hurting head. "What was that for?"  
  
"Six years and not a peep! Not one word, or way to contact you incase of an  
  
emergency, or death." This last part was said quietly.  
  
"Death, who died?"  
  
"Andy, died, I bet you couldn't even tell whether I was Andy or Alex. You've  
  
been gone a long time Lindsey, things have changed I've changed. I live in my  
  
own apartment, I have a good job, I have new friends, I graduated high school,  
  
I buried a friend and a brother, and dealt with a missing one. I rushed here  
  
from the funeral of one of my friend's mother, who was like a mother to me too.  
  
You can't just pop back into my life and say "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean it,  
  
Alex, I won't do it again, Alex." You don't even know that I go by Xander now,"  
  
this last part seemed to deflate him. His anger left him as fast as it had  
  
come.  
  
"But everyone deserves a second chance, even you. But you have to earn it.  
  
Starting right here by telling me the complete truth on what's been happening  
  
in your life."  
  
Lindsey nodded and began his story. "When I first left it wasn't by choice. I  
  
had just graduated from law school and made a high score on the bar exam,  
  
Wolfram and Hart had offered me a lot of money to come work for them, at the  
  
time I had no knowledge of what they did. I though this was my chance with the  
  
amount of money they were paying me I pay off my loans and get a decent  
  
apartment, including a second bedroom. Xander you've got to believe me I was  
  
going to get you and Andy away from there, I was."  
  
Xander seemed to soften, "Why didn't you?"  
  
"It was our parents. I told them I was moving to L.A.  
  
and that I wanted to take you guys with me. They  
  
were," Lindsey pauses trying to find the right  
  
phrase, "not pleased to say the least. Dad became  
  
enraged, I'm not sure why, it was bad Alex, real bad.  
  
It was like the time when he came back after  
  
getting fired, maybe even worse. I was in the hospital  
  
a week before I could leave, Wolfram and Heart  
  
picked up the bill for it just like that."  
  
"And just like that I turned my back on you and Andy, and I'm so  
  
sorry. I was deluding myself, telling myself that you  
  
were older now and could handle Dad's drinking  
  
and Mom's shit, that you could depend on each other  
  
much better than you could me. Working with  
  
Wolfram and Hart I soon figured out that their evil  
  
went beyond the simple lawyer type. It was like  
  
standing in quick sand, you didn't even realize you  
  
were until you were already up to your waist and  
  
there was nothing you could do. I admit Angle offered  
  
me a hand out one time, I almost took it, I  
  
should have. I finally got out, but I had already sunk  
  
up to my neck, I don't know if I'll ever get all the  
  
residue off of me. There that may not be all the  
  
details but that's what's happened. Tell me, please,  
  
how did Andy die?"  
  
"You worked for an evil law firm, but you've suddenly  
  
had a change of heart?"  
  
"It was a long time in coming. Please, tell me."  
  
"Andy died 5 and a half years ago, about six months  
  
after you left. I had been over at Willow's, I don't  
  
really remember why now, but when I got in it was  
  
still light out. It was so creepy, quiet, like death.  
  
I got scared and started to call for Andy I found him up  
  
stairs in the bathroom, I think he wanted easy  
  
clean up. He had slit his wrist and up his elbow." All  
  
of this was told in a quiet monotone. Except for  
  
this last part which cracked. "There was blood  
  
everywhere, he was, he was still alive. I rushed to  
  
him to try and keep his blood from spilling more, to stop  
  
him from dying, but it was hopeless. I can still feel  
  
his cold hands sticky with blood. His lips were blue  
  
me he told me that he was sorry, but that he  
  
couldn't take it anymore, and that he never meant to  
  
hurt me. He was worried about whether I'd be  
  
okay. He was worrie-" Xander broke off and started to  
  
cry silently, havening learned how not to make  
  
any noise living in his house. Lindsey enveloped  
  
Xander in his arms crying and saying over and over  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been there."  
  
The Angel investigations team was speechless. Wesley stood with his mouth  
  
agape in complete shock, Cordelia was trying to match the image of Lindsey evil  
  
lawyer to that of the vague recollections of Xander's gangly quiet older  
  
brother, Gunn was just flat out confused and Angel was the first one to break  
  
the silence.  
  
"Lindsey and Xander are brothers?! Now I know why Lindsey  
  
was so annoying...he's like Harris!" Cordelia smacked Angel on the arm.  
  
"Can't you see that they're bonding?"  
  
"What I can't understand is who he is. This Xander guy, is he the same guy  
  
that you used to date?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Wesley.  
  
Gunn was incredulous, "You used to date *him*."  
  
"NO! I just thought that you were talking about Cordelia and you actually  
  
thought I would have dated Xander Harris!?!" Now it was time for Wesley to be  
  
incredulous.  
  
"Hey! He wasn't that bad!" Exclaimed Cordelia defending her old choice of  
  
boyfriend.  
  
Lindsey and Xander had both managed to calm down some what and were registering  
  
the rest of the room. They watched as the crack team of detectives know as  
  
Angel Investigations broke down to petty bickering in just moments.  
  
"Alright that's enough." Everyone ignored Angel. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" The  
  
room became so quiet that you could hear Angel breath, not that he need to, he  
  
was just so discombobulated that he was panting in the aftermath of his  
  
yell.  
  
"Geez, chill out Deadboy."  
  
Lindsey turned to Xander, "You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, not that I have the fondest memories of him or anything, but we've met a  
  
time or two."  
  
"Deadboy?" Gunn asked with a snort. "That's pretty funny." The said dead  
  
person glared at him.  
  
"If you ever call me that, I'm cutting your pay."  
  
Lindsey's neck was about to get whip lash with the amount of turning he was  
  
doing. "Deadboy? You know about vampires?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I'm guessing you do too?"  
  
"I'd call him a blood sucking bastard, so yeah I guess he knows about them."  
  
Angel smirked as he said it. Cordelia glared at him in turn.  
  
Cordelia decided that the banter/insult level had been filled for the night and  
  
to take matters into her own hands so she could get some much needed rest.  
  
"Okay, Xander, Lindsey you're staying here, Angel get their bags Gunn show them  
  
to a room and I'll order dinner, and Angel your paying." Everyone remained in  
  
place staring in shock at her. "Now, people!" Everyone scrambled to do as  
  
they were told.  
  
After a filling meal of Chinese and gossip between the two groups about resent  
  
news of what was happing in their lives.  
  
"So, she broke up with. I was hurt at first, but we sat down later like adults  
  
and talked about and decided to stay friends, just not orgasm friends." This  
  
statement caused everyone to stare in shock.  
  
"Hey, man, ya just don't say things like that so so -help me here Cordy."  
  
"Balsa. Geez Xander, indiscreet much."  
  
Xander just stared at them. "That was nothing. Anya never learned to be  
  
subtle. She thought sex and people's sex life was a normal topic of  
  
conversation. After dating her it's a lot harder to get embarrassed though.  
  
Actually I always liked the way she wasn't afraid to talk about anything, it  
  
reminded me of a family member I had, he always said that if you couldn't talk  
  
about it you should be doing it."  
  
"Oh, Uncle Henry? Yeah, he was pretty cool." Lindsey snickered, "I remember  
  
the time where Andy asked how come you guys were identical, which led to where  
  
babies come from which led to the sex talk. Gods, when Uncle Henry gives a sex  
  
talk he gives a sex talk."  
  
"Yeah, everything from diseases and protection to how orgasm is achieved."  
  
"Oh boy, remember when you mentioned homosexual relationships."  
  
"Yeah, that was- oh that was so funny when he-" Xander breaks off because he  
  
was laughing too hard to speak. Lindsey had joined him in it and Angel,  
  
Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn just stared.  
  
"Yep, they are definitely brothers," declares Angel.  
  
"Okay, I have a shoot tommor- Hey! Xander do you want to come to my shoot?"  
  
"Yeah, sure sounds like fun!"  
  
"Yeah right you just want to ogle some movie stars!" declares Lindsey.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not and I know what your middle name is so you'd better agree!"  
  
"So! I know your middle name and we're back where we started!"  
  
"You forget Lindsey these are my friends, they already know my middle name, so  
  
there!"  
  
"Well, boys that was one of the most childish displays I ever seen, and I for  
  
one am ready for bed. Xander bright and early at 6 AM."  
  
"She is kidding isn't she?"  
  
"Welcome to Hollywood," Gunn said.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
Xander jumped about two feet in the air and since he was sitting in a car it  
  
resulted in him smacking his head. "Jeez, Cordy if you ever decide to stop  
  
acting you could become a drill sergeant."  
  
"Yeah I could so don't you cross me."  
  
"So what are you shooting?"  
  
"It's um, it's a commercial."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Orange Clean."  
  
"Oh, yeah the professional construction worker's clean."  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"Yeah Cordy I am a construction worker." Xander rolled his eyes heaven ward.  
  
"Oh, I always thought they just said that, not that it was actually true."  
  
"The stuff is great! I use a 2:1 solution for my clothes, it even got out  
  
Znoer blood!"  
  
"Really! Too bad they can't use that for the commercial."  
  
Cordelia walked briskly through the mass of people that all apparently had  
  
better places to me and had to get there quickly. Xander craned his neck in an  
  
attempt to catch a glimpse of a movie star. Wow he thought this is so  
  
cool.  
  
Two hours later he was cursing this thought. This defiantly wasn't cool.  
  
"Okay that was great, wonderful," here it comes-"but this time when we do it  
  
let's role camera." Xander felt like his eyes were about to bug, they hadn't  
  
been taping all this time! He tuned out Cordelia, it had been cool the first 4  
  
times or so but now he didn't know if he'd ever by Orange Clean again even if  
  
it was the only thing that got out Znoer blood. So being quite busy ignoring  
  
the 77 take of the commercial he noticed that the construction for the set was  
  
quite shoddy made. He studied the wood more closely, "Jeez what did they use  
  
third grade lumber and striped screws?" he muttered to himself. He watched as  
  
the boards in front of him creaked and gave an ominous groan. His eyes  
  
widened, the set was dangerously close to breaking and there were several  
  
people that could very well get hurt when it happened. "Everyone off the set!"  
  
He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get off the set!"  
  
Cordelia paused in the middle of her line. "Xander have you gone nuts!?!"  
  
"The set's fixin' to collapse so if you don't want to be pulling splinters out  
  
of your butt for a week then I suggest you move it off the set!" Cordelia's  
  
eyes widened and she hurriedly started to move the extra's off when a crack  
  
resounded through the room and suddenly everyone couldn't move away fast  
  
enough. The set continued to creak and groan then it stared to shake and one  
  
skimpily clad girl lost her footing and fell. Xander saw this and noticed  
  
Cordelia wouldn't have enough time to reach her and jumped carefully onto the  
  
platform. He sensed that he didn't have time to move slowly and dashed across,  
  
scooped the girl up and just managed to be missed by the backdrop of the set  
  
collapsing right where the girl had been. He watched as the dust settled and  
  
turned back to the girl he saved and said jokingly "They must not have used  
  
Orange Clean the professional construction worker's clean."  
  
The director had been standing there in a state of shock when he realized that  
  
they had been filming the whole including Xander's line. "Cut and print!  
  
That's a wrap! Young man I want to talk to you!" Xander gulped he was in  
  
trouble now. 


	3. Swimming Pools? And Movie Stars!?

Part 2  
  
See part 0 for header information.  
  
Xander and Cordelia came rushing into the hotel lobby  
  
laughing, talking and falling all over each other.  
  
Wesley walked out of the office with yet another old  
  
and probably dusty tome, "Angel I think that this  
  
bears further loo-", Wesley stopped in surprise at the  
  
sight of Cordelia and Xander. "Good Lord! Are you  
  
two drunk?!" He exclaimed. "It's not even happy hour  
  
yet." Xander and Cordelia stared at each other for a  
  
few seconds and then broke into another round of  
  
laughter.  
  
"That is one of the oddest sights I've ever seen, and  
  
I've seen weird," Gunn stated.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Lindsey as he entered the  
  
room.  
  
Angel indicated the now giggling pair on the floor,  
  
"you tell me, he is your brother."  
  
Xander started to inhale large lungfuls of air. "You  
  
won't believe what happened to us!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"It was so hilarious, the look on Xander's face!"  
  
Cordelia broke into another set of giggles.  
  
Xander frowned down at her, "It wasn't that funny," he  
  
grumbles.  
  
"I beg to differ! Guys, Xander was getting terminally  
  
bored at my shoot when he noticed the shoddy work done  
  
by the set builders. Well, he shouted a warning so I  
  
got as many people off as I could, but one girl  
  
tripped and fell, she never would have made it if  
  
Xander hadn't run out and grabbed her.  
  
"So, Xander has this girl wearing practically nothing  
  
in his arms, with all this destruction around him and  
  
makes this crack about Orange Clean, what was it? Oh  
  
yes, 'They must not have used Orange Clean the  
  
professional construction worker's clean.'  
  
"Then the director calls out, 'Young man I want to  
  
talk to you!' Needless to say, Xander freaked out.  
  
The look on his face was classic panic! So the  
  
director storms up and pulls Xander into this hug.  
  
And goes, 'Bless you boy!' I think Xander almost had  
  
a heart attack!" Finally Cordelia couldn't take it  
  
anymore and broke down in another fit of giggles.  
  
"Really?" Asked Lindsey.  
  
"Yep." Xander stated proudly, "he even offered me a  
  
another acting job!"  
  
Cordelia's laughter suddenly stopped. "What! He  
  
offered you another acting job?! Jeeze, you save some  
  
people, make a witty remark and suddenly you're an  
  
up-and-coming actor! You've been here less then a day  
  
and you're getting job offers! Life just isn't fair!"  
  
"Actually Cordelia I told him I couldn't do it."  
  
"What! Are you crazy?! Why would you pass up a  
  
chance like that?!"  
  
"I have to go back tomorrow and I'm happy being a  
  
construction worker. I'm good at it, the pay is  
  
excellent and I've friends at my job. Why mess with a  
  
good thing? I did however give your name, told him  
  
about some of your exceptionally good acting that you  
  
did in High School and he said he'd think about it.  
  
So did I do good?" Xander said with cocky grin.  
  
"Really? He really said that?" Xander nodded. "I  
  
guess you did do goo- wait, what stories did you tell  
  
him? If it was anything embarrassing your dead meat!"  
  
Lindsey decided to come to his brother's rescue.  
  
"Xander, maybe you should get a shower and change.  
  
We'll be leaving for the club in a little while."  
  
Xander took the offered out and hurried up the stairs.  
  
7777777777777777  
  
"Gee, why are all of you guys coming?"  
  
"The show is usually really entertaining." Gunn said  
  
with a snicker.  
  
Lindsey glared at the snickering team of detectives.  
  
"What they aren't telling you is that it's a demon  
  
karaoke bar."  
  
"But not demons as in your bringing me to be  
  
sacrificed, demons, right?"  
  
"Right, it's a truce zone. No fighting."  
  
"Whew. That's good." Now that the eminent threat of  
  
being eaten was gone, something else occurred to  
  
Xander. "Am I supposed to sing?"  
  
Lindsey looked like he was about to answer but instead  
  
said, "We're here."  
  
Xander stared in shock for a moment before gained his  
  
composure. He noticed a green demon with red horns  
  
coming toward them. "Xander, this is the Host, Lorn,"  
  
Lindsey indicated the green demon, "Lorn, this is my  
  
little brother, Xander. Xander, go with the Host  
  
he'll hook you up. Hey," Lindsey turned to the Host  
  
before he could leave, "later, Xander and I want to do  
  
a couple of songs, I'm leaving town and I wanted to go  
  
out with a bang."  
  
Lorn nodded, "That's cool, I'm sorry to see you go.  
  
C'mon, let's get ya set up."  
  
Lorn and Xander walked away, Xander shooting a last  
  
look over his shoulder at his brother.  
  
Cordelia watched them go. "I wonder what song he'll  
  
choose," she said as they settled themselves around a  
  
table.  
  
Lorn came onto the stage, directing his gaze over the  
  
audience. "We have a special treat for you tonight,  
  
for those regulars out there, Lindsey's brother  
  
Xander, whose saying goodbye."  
  
Xander came out onto the stage, looking nervous, the  
  
music started and he sang into the microphone.  
  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
  
I took my time I hurried up  
  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
  
I'm too depressed to go on  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
Days when I still felt alive  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
  
The world was wide, too late to try  
  
The tour was over I'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
  
Give all my things to all my friends  
  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
  
You'll close it off, board it up  
  
Remember the time I spilled the cup  
  
Of apple juice in the hall  
  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
  
Days when I still feel alive  
  
When I can't wait to get outside  
  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
  
The tour is over, I've survived  
  
I can't wait till I get home  
  
To pass the time in my room alone  
  
Xander sang the last line again with no musical  
  
accompaniment. The last note was held, and slowly  
  
faded into nothing. A tear slowly wound it's way down  
  
Xander's face and he whispered into the mike, "Andy,  
  
you're not forgotten." Xander walked off the stage.  
  
The silence was broken with applause, demons and  
  
humans alike stood on ovation. Xander walked with his  
  
head down and blushing. He sat next to Lindsey, who  
  
had more then one tear on his cheek. The LA team  
  
stared in shock, except for Gunn who really had no  
  
expectations.  
  
"Xander, that was beautiful. A fitting goodbye."  
  
Lindsey reached out and grabbed Xander's hand and  
  
squeezed. "Thank you for helping me say goodbye too."  
  
Gunn turned to Xander, "Dogg, that was cool."  
  
Xander beamed a smile at him, "thanks."  
  
"Wow Xander that was amazing!" said Cordelia.  
  
"You sang with such emotion, it was truly incredible,"  
  
said Wesley.  
  
Lorn came over to the table, "That was fantastic, I  
  
hope you come back sometime. So wanna know your  
  
destiny?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xander looked at him  
  
questioningly.  
  
Lorn looked at the group. "You didn't tell him?"  
  
Lindsey looked at his brother. "Xander, Lorn gets a  
  
psychic connection to the people that sing and is able  
  
to read their future. Kinda tell them if they're on  
  
the right path, or if they're at a crossroad which way  
  
to turn."  
  
"Oh. Okay I guess. I'm not at a crossroad though."  
  
"No, you're not," Lorn spoke up. "You're right where  
  
you need to be. I can tell you an answer to something  
  
that's been bothering you, though, he does. Be good  
  
to him, just because he can't say it doesn't mean he  
  
can't feel it. He has insecurities just like the rest  
  
of us."  
  
Xander beamed at him. "I know, it's nice to hear it  
  
once and awhile, even if it isn't from him."  
  
Xander turned to Lindsey, "So do you still want to go  
  
out with a bang?"  
  
"I don't think I can top that, let's just get out of  
  
this town, and Angel's hair." Xander nodded. Lorn  
  
walked away to the next customer and the party left.  
  
"Xander, what was Lorn talking about?"  
  
Xander could see how Cordy and Wesley turned and  
  
looked interested, Gunn just looked a mite curious and  
  
Angel, looked like, well, Angel. He gave them all a  
  
secretive smile, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Well I for one don't care Harris." Angel stated.  
  
"Too bad Deadboy. It's about someone that you used to  
  
know quite well." With that secretive statement  
  
Xander skipped off and Angel froze, staring at  
  
Xander's back.  
  
77777777777777777  
  
Xander sat at the wheel of his car, it may have been old and used, but it ran  
  
and he had paid for it himself. "There's a few things you should know about  
  
Sunnydale."  
  
"Xander, I know Sunnydale is the Hellmouth."  
  
Xander grinned at his brother, "That's good to know  
  
but not what I was gonna say." Lindsey looked  
  
puzzled, but kept quiet. "There are certain rules in  
  
Sunnydale. One: take protection if you go out at  
  
night. Two: there's always time to consult books.  
  
Three: the Slayer, Buffy, only sees good and evil  
  
never shades of gray, so be careful."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it. Oh, and my lover is a vampire, but don't  
  
worry he can't hurt you."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Xander just grinned. 


	4. Meet the Wife

"This is where you live?" Lindsey asked looking around the street. It was almost on the wrong side of town, but not quite.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty sweet location, rent's cheap 'cause we're close to where the demons live, but I live with a demon so he's happy to be this close. It was kinda a compromise thing. C'mon." They climbed the stairs to the top floor.  
  
"Why didn't," Lindsey took a heaving breath, "we take the elevator?"  
  
"It has a tendency to break down and trust me that you don't want to know some of the stuff that's happened in there," Xander said with a fond smile. Xander unlocked the front door to his apartment.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Lindsey scrambled back in shock when a blur of bright blonde hair and an apron came running up to Xander. Lindsey watched in shock as the man in the apron (and nothing else) picked Xander up (which looked rather odd seeing as Xander had a few inches and several pounds on the other man}. The blonde man finally put Xander down but only after planting what appeared to be a knee-melting kiss on him. ~Good thing Xander wasn't actually standing up~ mused Lindsey.  
  
Now that the two had separated Lindsey was able to get a good look at the man that apparently held his brother's heart ~or at least his penis.~ Lindsey whistled mentally to himself. ~At least Xander has good taste in men, physically, anyway. Don't know about the demon part. The man, demon, whatever obviously cares about Xander.~ And Lindsey had a feeling that Lorne was talking about his man in front of him when he gave Xander his reading. ~If this is who Xander is meant to be with, then well I better make nice.~  
  
"Hi, I'm Lindsey, Xander's older brother." Lindsey held out his hand to be shaken.  
  
"Spike." Spike reached out and shook Lindsey's hand and then hit him with a right hook. Lindsey heard a faint howling in the background, but was more focused on the pain in his head.  
  
When he opened his eyes again Xander was leaning over him and Spike had brought an ice pack. Lindsey looked questioningly at the ice pack and was half tempted to refuse just on the principle of the matter ~and you know when I start bringing principles in that something really weird or unfair happened.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at Lindsey's indecision. "Look, I'm sorry mate, but I needed to know if you were still human, plus you really deserve it for deserting Xander like that! Do you know how many times he's almost died! Almost killed him a few times myself. So take the bloody icepack, it's a small price to pay for what you've done."  
  
Lindsey had to admit that Spike was right. ~Damn hot too~, but he didn't really want to give in. He saw the pleading look in Xander's eyes and decided to do it for him. Lindsey sighed and took the proffered ice pack, wincing as it hit his eye.  
  
Lindsey turned to glare at Xander. ~Which is probably not gonna be my best showing with this ice pack covering half my face. "I thought you said he couldn't hurt me." Xander winced.  
  
"Well, Spike has this chip in his head preventing him from harming humans. Anytime he hurts a human he gets the 'Migraine from Hell'. We just wanted to make sure you were still human."  
  
"I guess I did kinda deserve it." Now that things had calmed down somewhat (as it still felt like a 400 pound man named Bubba was doing the Macarena in Lindsey's head) he had a chance to look around. The apartment was actually quite nice. With hardwood floors and earthy toned paint with some really comfortable looking leather furniture in the living room. The place wasn't nearly as big or as pricey as his old apartment, but he liked it better here already, ~Well maybe I'll relocate to the leather couch~.  
  
"So now that you aren't an evil lawyer, isn't that kind of redundant Pet?, what are you going to do? I know that there are a lot decent demons here that need representation. They're not evil just looking to make a decent living."  
  
Lindsey looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought past making it out of L.A. alive. I guess I really don't want to go back to being a lawyer right now. I don't really need a job, I have plenty of money saved up. I was getting a whole lot of money and Wolfram and Hart provided the apartment and furniture. Just another way to make us dependent on them I guess."  
  
"Well, if ya want I can always get you a job at the construction site. I'm the interior carpentry leader" Xander said smiling proudly.  
  
Lindsey's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's great! I'll think about it, give myself a few days to adjust to life without Wolfram and Hart."  
  
Lindsey, Spike and Xander spent the whole night talking and catching up with each other and in Spike and Lindsey's case learning all about someone brand new to them.  
  
7777777777777777777  
  
In the next few weeks Xander, Spike and he had fallen into a routine. Lindsey and Xander went to work, Spike trained them, Lindsey in defense. While Lindsey didn't fight on either side he did need to be able to defend himself; afterward the training Xander and Spike patrolled and did the Scooby thing. Spike and Xander usually brought home a couple of movies and they stayed up and did their own Mystery Science Theater 3000.  
  
Lindsey really liked Spike and Xander, they were good for each other, but there's only so much one man can take. At least he was getting used to the sex sounds. So in an attempt to gain a life outside of work ~A novel idea for me~ and the apartment he found himself at the Expresso Pump. It wasn't Caritas, but then again he wasn't Lindsey the Evil Lawyer ~Anymore anyway~.  
  
He had brought his guitar in hopes that the singer was good and would let him play too. He wanted to stay out of the apartment for at least two hours to give Spike and Xander some alone time, something the couple had been sadly lacking since Lindsey moved in. A slightly older man entered the Expresso Pump with guitar in hand, ~That must be the singer now.~  
  
Lindsey closed his eyes and let himself be taken away from callused hands and an apartment that was just a little too small for three people and everything that went with them. He let the music wash around him, he felt himself letting go of some of the recent past, washing some stains from his soul. Instead of the abrupt landing into reality that even the most experienced singers bring about, this one managed to coax you out of the world that he wove with his voice, almost as if convincing a cat to come down from a tree. He had to find out more about this mystery singer. 


	5. Walk on the Wild Side (do doo doo do)

He walked over to the Mystery Singer's table. "Buy you a cuppa?"  
  
The Singer started a bit, "Ah, why yes, that would be quite lovely."  
  
Lindsey waved the waitress over and waited as the Singer ordered, and then ordered a plain black coffee for himself. Coffee was never about taste for him, Lindsey liked it strong enough to put hair on his chest, left over from his cramming law school days. "That was some pretty amazing singing you did. I'm surprised you haven't gone pro. Do you write any?"  
  
"Well, singing is more of a hobby," the Mystery Singer removed his glasses and cleaned them on the hem of his shirt.  
  
~Oh how cute,~ thought Lindsey, ~He's disconcerted by my compliment.~ The Mystery Singer replaced the glasses on his face and resumed talking. "And any decent musician has scribbled down a few verses, but I've never written anything really good."  
  
Lindsey nodded, "Music has always been a form of escape, a way to escape my head for a short time."  
  
The Mystery Singer nodded emphatically, "Yes that's it exactly!"  
  
"That's why I'm here tonight. I'm living with my brother and his lover right now, and they really needed some time alone. Plus the sex noises were starting to get to me."  
  
The Mystery Singer choked slightly and drained his tea to try and cover it up, not that it worked. "Yes, well my break is almost over...."  
  
"Wait! Is there, um, anyway that I could sing a song with you?" He lifted his guitar case. "I even brought my own guitar."  
  
"That would be very nice. What would you like to sing?"  
  
"Ever heard of Lou Reed's 'Walk on the Wild Side?'"  
  
777777777777  
  
"Sounds like someone had a good time," Spike smirked.  
  
"Sure does." Xander listened to Lindsey sing as he unlocked the front door.  
  
Lindsey walked in singing, "Take a walk on the wild side  
  
Candy came from out on the island  
  
in the backroom she was everybody's darling  
  
But she never lost her head  
  
even when she was givin' head  
  
She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
and the coloured girls go  
  
Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-"  
  
"That's an interesting song Mate," Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Gah! What are you do doing sitting there in the dark?"  
  
"Enjoying the stars." Lindsey looked closer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and they did in fact appear to be just sitting together looking at the stars. They looked utterly content. Usually that would be a slightly sore spot for him, but not tonight! Tonight he was walking among the stars.  
  
"So spill, Bro, you've obviously met someone."  
  
"And what a someone he is." Lindsey smiled again dreamily.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Younger brother here! Requiring information!"  
  
"Well, he's English, and he has a beautiful voice."  
  
Xander got a funny feeling in his stomach, "What's his name?"  
  
Lindsey paused, "We never actually exchanged names, but I got his phone number!"  
  
"Sure that's always the best thing to yell when masturbating, 555-7789!"  
  
"Spike!" The brothers exclaimed at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Walk On The Wild Side"  
  
album _Transformer_ (Lou Reed, 1972) soundtrack _Times Square_ (Various  
  
Artists, 1980) written by Lou Reed  
  
Holly came from Miami F.L.A.  
  
hitch-hiked her way across the U.S.A.  
  
Plucked her eyebrows on the way  
  
shaved her leg and then he was a she  
  
She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side  
  
Candy came from out on the island  
  
in the backroom she was everybody's darling  
  
But she never lost her head  
  
even when she was givin' head  
  
She says, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
and the coloured girls go  
  
Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
(Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(Doo)  
  
Little Joe never once gave it away everybody had to pay and pay  
  
A hustle here and a hustle there  
  
New York City is the place where they said  
  
Hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
I said, hey Joe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
Sugar Plum Fairy came and hit the streets  
  
lookin' for soul food and a place to eat  
  
Went to the Apollo  
  
you should have seen him go-go-go  
  
They said, hey Sugar, take a walk on the wild side  
  
I said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
all right, huh  
  
Jackie is just speeding away  
  
thought she was James Dean for a day  
  
Then I guess she had to crash  
  
valium would have helped that bash  
  
She said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side  
  
I said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side  
  
and the coloured girls say  
  
Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
  
(Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(Doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(doo, doo-doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo)  
  
(Doo) 


	6. Coming Out

Things were perfect. Lindsey's job as a construction worker had progressed to full-time employment, he was getting progressively better at the self defense that Spike was teaching him, and things were progressing well with his lover; and he was completely on edge about it.  
  
~I guess I'm just waiting for the other shoe to fall. Possibly the whole shoe store.~  
  
He was meeting Giles at the Expresso Pump, where they had first met. It had become their 'place'. But Lindsey couldn't get over this whole foreboding feeling he felt. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew something life-altering, was going to happen soon. He was right.  
  
7777777777777  
  
Lindsey and Giles were sitting at a table in the Expresso Pump when Giles cell phone rang.  
  
~Here it comes,~  
  
"Yes. Yes I see. Oh dear, that would be a problem. No I'll meet you at the Magic Box."  
  
~Whoa the Magic Box, but that's where Xander and Spike meet for the Scooby meetings. They never mentioned Giles! Just the ex-demon, Red and Blondie, the Slayer, and the Englishma- oh crap! Giles is the Englishman! Well this certainly explains the snickers.~  
  
"Lindsey, I'm afraid I must leave." Giles broke Lindsey out of his reverie  
  
"Oh no wait, I'll go with you."  
  
"Umm, I don't think that-" Bugger all! How do I get out of this one?  
  
"I know vampires are real," said Lindsey.  
  
Giles eyes widened, "Oh, well in that case, come along."  
  
The trip to the Magic Box was spent in silence. Both Giles and Lindsey were lost in thought. Giles wondering about how Lindsey knew of vampires, but more importantly how he knew that's what Giles emergency was. Lindsey was busy pondering the implications that Spike and Xander knew he was dating Giles, someone they knew, and not saying anything. So some time passed and they had arrived.  
  
Giles turned to Lindsey, "Before we go in, are you a demon?"  
  
"What? No." Lindsey shook his head.  
  
"Are you evil?"  
  
"Not currently." Giles gave Lindsey a 'You'd better explain that right now look'.  
  
Lindsey raised his right hand, "Evil hand issues."  
  
Giles shook his head and cleaned his glasses, "We'll have to talk about this later, but right now I think there's more urgent things that need to be done."  
  
"Why do you meet at the Magic Box?" Lindsey asked as they walked in.  
  
"Well I own it."  
  
Everyone in the Magic Box took notice when Giles and Lindsey entered.  
  
"Giles, Glor-"  
  
"Who? Giles, this isn't a good time to be bring in new people."  
  
"Umm, well Lindsey offered his help, and he already knew about the existence of vampires." Giles didn't even want to bother with the hullabaloo that would be caused when he told them that they were dating.  
  
Xander and Spike walked into the main room from the basement oblivious to what had been occurring upstairs, "I'm telling you that the original gun on Star Trek was a salt shaker!"  
  
"Well, whelp, you've gone and proved that you know more Star Trek trivia then me. Can't say I'm that upset about it. May-" Spike stopped in shock causing Xander to run into him from behind, not that he minded.  
  
"Hey, what's holding up Lindsey!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Xander. I suppose you were going to tell me anytime now about how you already knew Giles."  
  
"Ummm, yes?"  
  
Buffy stood up, "Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there. I want some answers right now."  
  
"Who is Lindsey? How does he know about vampires? And how can he help with Glory."  
  
Xander spoke up, "Lindsey is my older brother, you remember him Wills? He worked for a law firm that dealt with the supernatural, and I don't know if he can help with Glory."  
  
Everyone turned to Lindsey, "Who's Glory?"  
  
Everyone sighed, "Well there goes one hope."  
  
Spike spoke up, "Glory is a Goddess. She's loo-"  
  
"Wait a minute, you guys mean Glorificus!" Lindsey stated.  
  
"You do know about her?"  
  
"Yeah, it was one of the files in special projects, she was banned from her home dimension into the body of a mortal."  
  
"Oh, we already knew all that."  
  
"Do you know who the mortal is?"  
  
"Wait, you know the person that Glory is trapped inside?"  
  
"Yep. I also know how to send her home without this key thing. That is all she wants, right? To go home?"  
  
"Well, yes, actually."  
  
"Wonderful! I can do this. Okay, I'm gonna make up a list of things that will be needed, and the book where the spell is. While you guys are working on that I'm going to set up a meeting with Glory."  
  
"Wait, you're just going to waltz right in and talk to her?"  
  
"No! Jeeze do I look suicidal? I'm going to set up a meeting through her flunkies."  
  
777777777777777  
  
  
  
Spike and Xander sat in the training room of the Magic Box. There really wasn't anything that they could do, so they sat there in silence, comforted by simply being in the other's presence. They both knew that it wouldn't be long before Giles tracked them down and lectured them both. Xander broke the silence. "Do you think that we could get Lindsey to loosen Giles up a bit?"  
  
"Dunno Pet. Lindsey certainly is working for light now."  
  
Xander laughed, "I think it's for purely selfish reasons, Glory's gone and he gets more time with Giles. Not to mention the appreciation that Giles will show," Xander said with a grin.  
  
Spike nodded, lecherous grin spreading across his face. "Fancy a bit of fun while we wait?"  
  
"Ewww! Spike, I'm not having sex with you when we know there's a strong possibility that Giles might walk in and see us!"  
  
"Well, I appreciate that."  
  
Xander whapped Spike, "You knew he was there!"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."  
  
"Yes, well, this is beside the point..."  
  
"Well, Rupes what is the point? Hmm? Is it that you're worried about me abusing the Whelp here? That I'm somehow making him do this against his will? Tricking him or something? Well, first off, do you have faith in Xander? I still have the chip in me head, ya know, and none of that matters 'cause I love 'im."  
  
Xander and Giles jerked, Xander wrapped his hand around Spike's, and leaned in, whispering in Spike's ear. Spike stood up quickly, "Well Rupes, we're off!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
Xander and Spike never made it out of the Magic Box because Lindsey returned.  
  
"She said yes!" Lindsey exclaimed.  
  
Buffy sulked in a corner, "I just don't like this! She could ambush us or something."  
  
Giles turned to Buffy, "Buffy it's really quite simple, I can't believe that we didn't think of it before. Glory wants the key, but she only wants the key to go home. If we give her another way to go home, she doesn't need the key."  
  
"It is bloody brilliant Ducks."  
  
77777777777777  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Everything went off without a hitch. The witches chanted, herbs were burned, a portal was opened, Glory went through, they waited a few minutes and Ben was tossed back out, never to change into a woman again, unless he underwent some serious surgery.  
  
Buffy got over the fact that Giles was dating, but still hasn't recovered from the fact that he chose a man.  
  
Lindsey looked back on his life in L.A. and how happy he is now working for the side of light and realized that his journey that started with just one step, was well on it's way to completion.  
  
Spike and Xander still haven't come out to the rest of the group and Lindsey loves to torment them with little comments hinting at it.  
  
Dawn gets into normal adolescent mayhem, for American kids, not Sunnydale.  
  
Willow and Tara, are still happily living in Gaysville (little did they know that it now had a population of 6 and not 4).  
  
Anya moved to New York and married a stock market man, last they heard she was pregnant with twins.  
  
How L.A. reacted to all this is another story 


End file.
